


Cool Air and Autumn Leaves

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Jason and Seyoon get into a fight and Jason has to find the older man before it gets dark.





	Cool Air and Autumn Leaves

**Jason’s POV**

The weather outside was getting to be winter weather as Autumn had arrived weeks ago. Jason could remember the first time he ran into Seyoon. He was strolling through the park nearby. This happened about a year ago during this season.

\---Flash back---

_Orange, red, and yellow colored leaves fell from the tall trees in the park. Jason went on his normal stroll and take in the beautiful scenery around him. Jason always enjoyed the fall season, it gave Jason a sense of a "start over". The park was rather empty today, only a couple of kids on a swing set and a couple or two walked by Jason. Despite being in such a relaxed state, Jason couldn't shake the tickle in his gut that something was going to happen. Jason didn't know what, whether it was good or bad or whatever. Maybe that's just what the atmosphere was like for today._

_Jason stopped in his tracks as Jason seen a small squirrel staring at Jason, probably begging for food. Jason dug through the backpack over his shoulder trying to find some scraps of his lunch from early to give to the little critter. After finally finding some crumbs of bread, Jason threw them towards the squirrel. Jason smile lightly as Jason watch the grey critter chomp down at the small crumbs that were scattered on the floor. In fact, Jason was so focused, being in his own world whilst watching the squirrel, that Jason didn't even notice someone running directly at Jason. It was too late as the both of them fell to the ground, Jason landed on his butt rather harshly._

_"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!", Jason heard a voice of a male apologize and Jason looked to see a hand in front of his face. "It's fine", Jason said with an annoyed tone and Jason accepted his hand. Once Jason was finally up from the ground, Jason looked at him, seeing a handsome face with a worried look. "Are you alright?", he asks and Jason was taken back by his gratitude._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, but you're the one running like a madman", Jason joked and Jason got a small chuckle from it. They stared at each other for a brief moment, before he cleared his throat._

_"Okay, that's good. Well... I'll be going now." His tone sounded rather sad, almost like he didn't even want to leave. Jason nodded and wave to him as he runs off again._

_Well, something did happen. It was both good and bad. Jason was confused, though. Something about him just made Jason feel like they were supposed to meet, but who knows? Jason didn't get a name or number, nothing that could have had connected them. Something felt special about him. For a split second, Jason’s heart felt whole, only to have that missing piece again once he walked away._

_That missing piece was filled once again when Jason saw the same guy from yesterday sitting on a wooden park bench near the area they met last time. Jason walked up to him and sit on the bench, not even realizing Jason was there, as he was too busy being mesmerized by the autumn scenery._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it", Jason finally spoke up which caused him to jump at his words. Jason chuckle lightly at his silly reaction and titled my head awaiting an answer._

_"Oh, uh, yeah... How long have you been sitting there?" Jason rolled his eyes at his question looking up at the partially clouded sky._

_"Only a few minutes, but this is a public bench, who knows who sat here before I did." Jason smirked at his expression in which he scrunched his nose as he was theorizing in his head._

_"Calm down, you're still alive, aren't you?" He shook his head with a small smile creeping up on his face._

_"In fact, the bench belongs to me as my name's carved into it right... here!" Jason furrowed his eyebrows see that the finger that was searching for the name was blocking it. Jason gave him an annoyed look, then scratched his chin as an idea popped up in his brain. Jason picked up a sharp, edged stick off the ground and begin to scratch in his name under the placement of his finger. "That's my name, now can you show me yours?" He smirked at him and stood up from the bench, Jason eyed at him with suspicion. "Why don't you find out yourself?" He held out his hand to him and Jason was a bit conflicted. Jason shouldn't trust anyone he had just met, but for some reason he took it without hesitation._

_"Where are we going?", I ask with curiosity. "Don't worry, you'll like it." Jason gave him a dirty look as he didn't satisfy his curious brain. "How can you be so sure?" he questioned him and they stopped in their tracks. He looked at Jason with a light smile and glistening eyes. "I'm sure, now trust me."_

\--End of Flashback--

The time flew by and the two had developed feelings for each other and now they are a fighting couple. Jason was always getting jealous over the things Seyoon did. Jason really didn’t like fighting due to jealousy. He would have rather hid it then hurt Seyoon but he couldn’t stop it he was even secretly going to therapy for it.

Jason was right now at work having a flashback to that fateful day he met Seyoon. Work was boring yet again. He was doing more voice lessons for the debut song, Cactus. The work took a lot out on Jason like it did everybody else since the hours were so long. But the breaks were many. During one of the breaks, Jason was on twitter and something had caught his eye. There was a picture of Jun and Seyoon together sitting at a table at a sidewalk café. It was posted by a fan but it wasn’t the picture that got his attention. It was the caption that went with it.

“Jun and wow are on a date omg...” Jason read aloud. He didn’t quite understand the whole thing till it clicked. Either the fans were lying or Seyoon was cheating on him with Jun. this triggered Jason’s jealousy. He was going to confront Seyoon about it when he got home. This was unacceptable and Jason wanted answers.

It wasn’t long before the day was over and Jason was on his way home. Chan and Donghun had already left leaving him alone. He was furious over the hole date thing between Seyoon and Jun. he didn’t want Jun taking away Seyoon. Nobody was going to take Seyoon away from him.

Jason began to gather his things. He put his practice clothes in his duffle bag. Once he had everything he needed, Jason left to go to the dorm that A.C.E shared. Jason liked walking in the cool air of autumn. It reminded him of the day he met Seyoon before they debuted. He was glad he had met Seyoon that day. He made trainee days more interesting. The two would play tricks on others. Donghun and Chan were always the targets but they were all friends anyways.

As Jason was walking home, he seen a rabbit up ahead on the sidewalk he was walking on. The sight calmed him down a bit. The small rabbit was hopping along the cement path. It was sad that Seoul was taking away the homes animals had. These people don’t care about the wildlife much. They only cared about space and money. Jason tried his best to take care of the wildlife he seen.

Jason now stood outside the dorm. He was so side tracked that he didn’t realize he stood outside the door to the dorm building. He was so ready to get answers from Seyoon. Jason really wanted to know what was going on. Was he ready to get an answer if Seyoon was cheating? What would he do if Seyoon was cheating? Would he be furious or would he be sad? Once he had thought of that question, Jason when into the building.

As soon as he stepped in front of their door, he opened it. He could hear the TV going and right off the bat, Seyoon was alone in the dorm. This was his chance. In a rush, he took off his shoes and headed straight to where Seyoon was. When Jason entered the room, Seyoon was watching tv and didn’t even notice Jason. That made the younger man angrier. Jason stormed over to where Seyoon was and that was when Seyoon looked.

 

**Seyoon’s POV**

Seyoon was watching tv when Jason came into the house. The two were off to a bad start that day. Jason yelled at Seyoon for no reason in Seyoon’s mind. There had to be something he was doing wrong to anger the other. The young man was always getting frustrated with him and Seyoon was confused. It had been a few months since the two had gotten together but their relationship was falling apart already. Seyoon was scared to lose Jason but it wasn’t long now. Seyoon’s tv was shut off and he now facing an angry looking Jason.

            “Seyoon,” Jason called angrily. Seyoon jumped at the sudden calling of his name.

            “Yes?” Seyoon asked shyly. He didn’t know what Jason was going to yell at him for this time. Seyoon looked up at his boyfriend scared they were going to fight again. He hated fighting with the man he loved but Jason would get mad. Jason’s eyes told Seyoon that he was mad and for once that was right.

            “What is this I hear about you and Jun?” Jason yelled.

            “There is nothing between us, Jason. I swear,” he told his boyfriend.

            “That’s not what I was told,” Jason stated angrily. Seyoon flinched again.

            “I’m serious, Jason. No need to argue over it,” Seyoon pleaded. He really didn’t want to fight. “Who told you this?”

            “One of the fans said you and Jun went on a date,” Jason told the older man. Seyoon was shocked. The fans thought Jun and he were on a date when they were only grabbing food while the others did their voice lessons? This was not good. Seyoon knew how jealous Jason gets.

            “It wasn’t a date. We were hungry while waiting for you, Chan, and Donghun to get done with voice lessons. There was nothing going on between Jun and I,”

            “Stop lying, Seyoon!” Jason yelled. Seyoon was on the verge of tears by now. Why didn’t Jason believe him?

            “I’m not lying, Jason,” Seyoon screamed. He was now crying. “I love you and only you. I would never do such a thing.”

            “There you go lying again,” Jason told him. Seyoon couldn’t take this anymore but he was scared to move.

            “I’m not lying though,” Seyoon whispered. The older man looked down to the floor to try and hide his tears. He didn’t want Jason to know that he was crying. This hurt Seyoon a lot. Jason meant a lot to him and right now Jason was mad over something that really wasn’t true. The two have never fought over something like this.

            “Why don’t you go love Jun instead of me if you really wanted him instead of me,” Jason told Seyoon. At this moment, Seyoon could feel his heart breaking into small pieces. This wasn’t happening. There was no way he was going leave Jason.

            “Jason, why don’t you believe me?” Seyoon asked. Seyoon looked up with his teary eyes and studied his lover’s face. Jason’s expression changed only a little like he was realizing what he was doing to Seyoon but he failed to care. Seyoon knew Jason loved him and didn’t want to lose him either. This was just too hard for Seyoon.

            “You are lying to my face, Seyoon. Why would I trust liars?” Jason replied. Seyoon then stood up and walked towards the door. Seyoon put his shoes on and ran out the door leaving an angry Jason behind.

            The cold autumn air his Seyoon’s face as soon as he stepped outside. Seyoon looked around the area. He seen the beautiful colors of the trees as they changed for the winter to come. Some leaves were already falling from the trees as they flew across the sidewalks of Seoul. Seyoon began walking towards a small park he always went to after a fight. Jason could never find him there. The small park was a nice place to clear his head from the hurtful words Jason would say.

            The walk wasn’t incredibly long. Seyoon could smell the baked goods in the local bakery and the coffee shops that lined the streets. Seyoon walked passed the shops without stopping or saying a word to the people he passed. The young man was still crying as he walked away from the place he called home. For once in his life he was mad at the fans for saying that information to Jason. Seyoon would never cheat on Jason but now the love of his life didn’t believe him.  This was killing Seyoon on the inside and there was no way he could feel better if Jason would never trust him.

            Soon enough, Seyoon made it to the park. There were less people there than usual. There were no kids playing in the playground and a few people were walking the paths.  There were all kinds of places to chill at in the park. Seyoon would always go to this one place. It was hard to get to but Seyoon loved it. He could hear the animals walking around on the undergrowth of the small forest. The trees leaves would pile up enough to make a seat for him. He didn’t have to worry about being found too easily.  He could even fall asleep in the leaves and it wouldn’t hurt anything. The forest part of the park was always the calmest place the young man could go to.  He couldn’t calm down just anywhere but that place.

            The cool air continued to blow passed the young man as he made his way to his place of peace. Seyoon was glad he had found that place months ago. He never did show anybody where it was. There was peace there. Why should he give away his safe haven? He wasn’t going to have Jason come any minute to yell at him some more. Seyoon just needed to calm down and the view there was fabulous to him. The sight of the trees and nature around the young man was astonishing. The beautiful color of fall was showing its brilliant colors. The wildlife in the small park was getting ready for the winter. Seyoon was surprised with how much wildlife was here in this small forest like park.

            Once Seyoon reached the small area, the young man looked at the area looking to see if there were enough leaves to make a chair. Seyoon couldn’t find enough leaves so he decided to climb a small tree. The tree wasn’t too close to the ground but it wasn’t too high up either. The air was nice up in the tree and it was calming to sit on the branch. It was almost so calming that it was putting Seyoon to sleep. He must have been tired if he was falling asleep or he was just too calm. He needed the calming sensation after the fight. And falling asleep was exactly what he did.

 

**Jason’s POV**

            It had been a while since Seyoon had left. Jason was beginning to think he was too harsh on the other. He knew he was jealous of Seyoon hanging out with Jun.  he didn’t like Seyoon going to places without him. What if somebody tries to take him or beats him up. Jason couldn’t live if that happened to Seyoon. He needed to go check on Seyoon but he didn’t know where he would go. There had to be a place close by that he would run off to.  Jason was getting worried even if he was the one to start this fight. He should have never gotten so jealous over this whole situation. He didn’t care that Seyoon was just hanging out with Jun he just wanted conformation on the idea that he was cheating as one fan had said.

            Jason was sitting on the couch trying to figure out where the other man would have gone. The thing was Jason didn’t know any places Seyoon liked to go to where he could clear his head. The young man knew a lot of places since he was originally from Seoul but there was not one place in mind. He could always check the park close by. He knew people like to hide in the forest part.  And so, Jason stood up and ran towards the door to hurry and put his shoes on.

            The young man was out in the cool autumn air in seconds making his way towards the one place he thought Seyoon would be. Jason ran through the streets trying to get to the park he thought Seyoon would be at. Jason hoped the older man was alright. He didn’t want anything to happen to him. He ran as fast as he could. For being mad earlier, Jason’s mood changed quickly. He had made Seyoon cry and he was mad at himself for it. Jason knew Seyoon meant what he said but his jealousy pushed it a little too far.

            A few minutes later, Jason was at the park. He looked around at the few people out in the open. He didn’t see Seyoon anywhere. Where could that man be? Jason headed off towards the forest part of the park. If Seyoon wasn’t in public, then he might be in the one area. It wouldn’t take him long to get to the other man, if he was there. At this time, Jason ran to that spot.

            Once he got close, Jason seen nobody. That was until he heard a soft snore. Jason could recognize that anywhere. His Seyoon was here. He was also asleep in one of the trees. Jason looked up and found his boyfriend on a large branch, asleep. The young man smiled at the sight before him. He looked like he was at peace after Jason yelled at him. A single tear escaped Jason’s eye. It hurt him to know that he hurt the man he loved. Jason didn’t really want to climb the tree but he had to if he wanted to fix this issue with Seyoon. He didn’t want to hurt Seyoon over this anymore. Jason stood at the base of the tree and forced his way up the thick maple tree. the young man feared heights and Seyoon knew that but he must have not known he was coming for him when he climbed the tree. Jason then began climbing the tree. he climbed without looking down. It helped only a little. It didn’t take long to reach Seyoon’s sleeping form.

            “Seyoon,” Jason whispered as he sat in front of his sleeping boyfriend. He shook Seyoon slightly trying to wake his lover. After about five minutes, Seyoon’s eyes opened and looked straight at Jason.

 

**Seyoon’s POV**

“Jason?” Seyoon questioned.

            “I’m here, Seyoon. I was worried so I came looking for you,” Jason told Seyoon.

            “You were worried?” Seyoon asked. This was surprising since they fought a while ago.

            “Of course, I was. I do love you,” Jason replied. Jason smiled which sent Seyoon’s heartbeat on a race.

            “Did you climb up here just to talk to me?” Seyoon asked. He knew Jason feared heights.

            “Yeah. Even if it is scary up here, I wanted to fix things. I hate what I did and I hated that I made you cry. I know you might hate me now and that’s alright,” Jason told Seyoon.

            “I will never hate you,” Seyoon replied. He smiled for the millionth time that day.

            “I treated you terrible. I’m sorry I was being a mean boyfriend,” Jason apologized. Seyoon lifted his hand to Jason’s left cheek. His palm rested against his cheek as his thumb glided across Jason’s cheekbone. Seyoon wouldn’t admit it but he loved the feel of the other man’s face. He could see Jason’s eyes light up to the touch. Seyoon missed this side of Jason. Seyoon boldly guided Jason’s head closer to his till they were centimeters away from each other.

            “If you know I’m never going to cheat on you, then everything is fine,” Seyoon told the younger man before he leaned closer and their lips met in a perfect fashion. Jason was shocked at the sudden boldness of the older man for a few moments before he responded to the sudden kiss. After a few moments, Seyoon pulled away just a little so they both could breathe properly once again.

            “Can we get down from here? It’s too high for me,” Jason spoke. Seyoon laughed and nodded. Jason sat still as Seyoon began climbing down.

            “I will help you down when I get to the ground,” Seyoon told the scared young man.

            “Alright,” Jason told him. Seyoon hurried to get down to help his scared boyfriend. Once Seyoon was on the ground, Jason moved closer to the tree. he then began climbing down just like his boyfriend did. He tried his best to not freak out and look down. It wasn’t long before he could feel Seyoon’s hands on his sides telling him he was safely on the ground. As soon as Jason turned around to face him, Seyoon wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug. Jason hugged him back.

            “We should head home. The others might be worried if we aren’t back soon. They most likely back at the dorm now,” Seyoon told the younger man in his arms. They then broke apart unwillingly.

            “We should,” Jason replied. “Besides its getting cold outside due to it getting closer to winter.”

            “Then what are you waiting for?” Seyoon asked jokingly. Jason elbowed his boyfriend playfully. The two then laughed. Seyoon and Jason headed off into the sunset hand in hand walking towards the dorm. The autumn leaves passed the young men as the cool air pulled them off the trees.


End file.
